I Never Knew
by Soleil0623
Summary: Max was found by Ben, but doesn't really get along with him. Especially with this other girl named Georgia really likes Ben. Does Max like Ben? Or does Ben like Max? Why are they so hostile to each other? Takes place during season 2. Please R&R! :)Enjoy!(:
1. Chapter 1: Found

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FALLING SKIES! (Well ain't that obvious!)**_

_**A/N: Thanks for reading this! This is a new fanfic I thought of last night and wanted to write a story about if. Hope you enjoy it! Also, check my other stories if you haven't and I have two fanfics on wattpad. Thanks! :)Enjoy!(:**_

**Max's POV:**

I've been on my own for months now. Killing skitters. Learning who to and not to trust. I'm just on my own to find other survivors _I _can trust. So far, no luck. That's until I hear some voices. It sound like a few guys and a girl. I follow the sound and hide behind a bush so they can't see me. I need to know if I can trust them or not.

"Well, there's nothing here. Let's just-," a tall, brown haired guy says until he was cut off from this other buy that has dirty blonde hair. "Shh... I heard something." Crap! Was it me he heard? But how is that possible? I was so quiet. "Ben, don't be ridiculous. If someone or something was following us, we would've known." "Yah, I guess you're right. I think I forgot something, I'll be right back," says the guy that's supposedly Ben.

Whew! That was a close one! That's until I feel a hand on my mouth, standing me up. "I knew someone was following us. What do you want," supposedly Ben says. I stomp on his foot, elbow him in the gut, and throw my head back into his so he'll let me go. And it work. I run away from him when all of a sudden a skitter comes out of no where and throws me against a tree. What was that for?! Why the freak is that thing here?! I reach for my gun, but its not there. Dang it! It's that Ben's fault! I'm about to get up and run when it grabs me and knocks me out. The last thing I saw before I was completely under was that boy, Ben, running towards the skitter and me.

When I wake up, I don't know where I am. I shoot straight up in the cot(?) I'm in. Then a woman that looks like she's in her late 30's or early 40's comes up to me. "It's okay. I'm Dr. Glass. You just had a slight concussion. What's your name," says Dr. Glass. "Max," I say unsure about her. I guess she notices because she tells me that she won't hurt me and that it's all okay.

She gave me some water, and I'm gulping that down what that boy named Ben, a taller, older guy, and a girl that looks my age comes in. The older guy comes up to me and says,"Hi, my name's Tom. That's my son, Ben, and his friend, Georgia. What might your name be?" "Max." "Well hello, Max. Welcome to the 2nd Mass. You're more than welcome to stay with us if you want." "I'll think about it." "Okay. Take all the time you need. Georgia and Ben will help you if you need anything," Tom says before he leaves.

What do I do now? Then the girl that's supposedly Georgia comes up to me. "Hi, I'm Georgia. If you'd like, I can show you around the camp." "Sure," I say as I get up. I follow her, but Ben grabs my arm for some reason. "What do _you_ want," I spit at him. "Just don't hurt anyone here or it will be the last thing you'll ever do," he shoots back. "Ooooh. I'm so scared. What are you going to go. Put your hand over my mouth again?" "Just do something and you'll find out." I jerk my arm from him and follow Georgia outside. I can tell she likes Ben, but why would she?

"Awe, shoot! I just remembered I'm suppose to go scouting with Ben in a bit. Maybe Matt can show you around," she says. "Okay," i say hesitantly now knowing who this Matt is. I follow her into a tent to see a mini version of Ben. Is this Matt? "Hey, Matt," Georgia asks him. "Hmm?" "Can you show Max around? I have to go scouting with Ben in a bit." "Sure. Where is he," he asks. Heh, sexist.

"Actually I'm a girl," I say. "Oh, sorry..." "Hey, it's okay. Honest mistake." "Well I'll leave it to you guys," Georgia says as she gets up and leaves. Matt walks up to me. "You ready?" "Of course, kiddo," I say. "I'm not a kid!" "Sorry... What about... Mattie," I ask as we are starting to walk around "camp". "I was actually called that before the invasion."

"Do you miss it," I ask. "Miss what?" "Everything before the invasion. Friends. Family." "Always. I miss my mom, and the old Ben." "The old Ben?" "He wasn't always mean like that. He was considerate, I mean he still is, but I don't know." "Why'd he change?" "His hate for the skitters. Especially after Dr. Glass deharnessed him." "He was harnesses," I ask. "Yah. You got a problem with that?" I turn around to see Ben giving me a scowl.

"Come on, Ben. Why are you giving her such a hard time," Matt asks. I already love Matt! He's so adorable, caring, sweet- I just have a really soft spot for kids. So... yah...

"She started it," Ben says. "No she didn't." "Yah she did. she the one that stomped on my foot, elbowed me in the gut, and head butted me." Matt looks up and me and asks," You did?" "Well yes, but that's his fault too. He's the one that had to cover my mouth with his dirty, smelly hands and be rude." Matt then looks back at Ben. Ben just keeps scowling at me. What's wrong with him? Did he get his panties in a twist? "Come on, Matt. Let's just go," I say as Matt and I start to walk away from Ben. God, how can Georgia deal with him?

_**A/N: What did you think of the first chapter? Let me know if you have any ideas for upcoming chapters! Thanks for reading! I'll try to update whenever I can! Byeee! :P**_


	2. Chapter 2: Why Didn't I Notice?

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FALLING SKIES(Duh)!**_

**Max's POV**

I've been with the 2nd Mass for a couple days now. I already told Tom that I'd like to join the 2nd Mass, and he was more than happy to welcome me. Matt was so happy that I'm staying and Captain Weaver was more than happy that I said I'd be happy to become a fighter. I'm partners with Jimmy. He's actually a pretty cool guy.

"Um... You ready," Jimmy asked me. "Yep," I answer as I get up while grabbing my gun. Jimmy and I are checking the perimeter. "Oh, Max?" "Yah?" "Ben and Georgia are suppose to scout with us..." Great... Ben? Really?! I just nod my head. I feel like if I say something, it won't be nice. I just don't get Ben. It's weird. I get this feeling around him that I've never felt before. I push it away by being mean to him, when I really don't.

"Ben told me for us to meet them over there," Jimmy informs while pointing towards a spot not to far from us in the woods. "Okay... Race you there!" I start to run over to where we're suppose to be. I heard him say 'not fair! You got a head start' before he ran after me. I finally reach my destination and scream 'I win' at Jimmy. "That's not fair. You got a head start," says Jimmy. "Oh, stop whining. We can do a rematch another time," I say to him. "Oh. Hey, Ben. Hey, Georgia." I turn around to see Ben and Georgia behind us, well really me actually.

"I was thinking that maybe we should trade partners just for tonight, Ben. What do you think," Jimmy asks Ben. Really, Jimmy? Really? "What ever is fine," Ben says. "Okay. Come on, Georgia," Jimmy says before walking away with Georgia. I look at Ben, but he's scowling at me... Still. "Hold grudges much," I ask him. "Let's go," he mutters as he walk in the other direction.

I just follow him, searching the perimeter. I want to know him more for some reason. Why won't he just talk to me? "Uh..." "What," he spits. "Nothing..." He turns around and looks at me. "No. It's not 'nothing'. What is it? Is it my spikes? You think I'm a freak don't you," he says angrily. Why does he treat me like this? I don't answer and try to walk past him but he gets in front of me, blocking the way. "Why won't you answer me? I'm a freak to you aren't I because you ignore me. You should have never joined us. You're just an accident waiting to happen. You're pathetic! You don't know anything!"

"Ben," Georgia says. I didn't even hear them come. I feel like I'm going to cry and I just want to hit something right now. Or shoot something! Why is Ben such a jerk?! What have I done to deserve this?! He thinks he knows everything but he doesn't. He doesn't know anything about me! "You know what, Ben! You don't know anything about me! Did your parents put you in a foster home because they didn't want you?! Because they thought you were a mistake?! Were you bullied every single day by your own foster family?! No! You weren't because you have a family that cares! You have friends that care for you! And you treat everyone like crap whenever you can," I shout at him before running back to camp.

I hear Jimmy and Georgia saying 'see what you did' to Ben. I finally reach the camp and run into my tent. I'm alone right now, but Maggie, Lourdes, and Anne will be here later since this tent is the four of ours. I get onto my cot and cry. I haven't cried in forever. Why do bad things always happen to me? Nothing good has ever happened to me. "Max," I hear someone say outside the tent. It sounds like... Ben?

"Go away. I don't want to talk." "Fine. Don't talk, just listen. Listen, I'm sorry I'm always being such a jerk to you. You don't deserve that at all. I'm really sorry." As he was nearing to the end of his "speech", I walked to the entrance of the tent. When he finished I opened the tent and crossed my arms while looking straight at him. "Did Georgia and Jimmy make you say that?" "What? No!" "Hm. Really? Well now you listen. I don't need any sympathy. What's done is done. So just go back to Georgia and suck face with her."

"What? Suck face," he asked confused. "Yah. You guys are a thing aren't you?" "No..." Now it's awkward. "Well I just assumed because she really likes you." "She does?" "Yah. Haven't you noticed?" "No... I just figured that no one would ever like me..." I do. "Well you'd be surprised then." "What do you mean?" "Nothing. Nothing at all." "So... Friends," he asks while holding out his hand. "Friends," I say while shaking his hand. "Good night," I say as I start to go back into the tent. "Night," Ben says before he walks away.

**Ben's POV**

Georgia likes me? And I like her. But I also sort-of like Max. She's had such a hard life, but I'm afraid I'll hurt her. Plus she'd never go for me. That's why I was so shocked that Georgia likes me. How could I be so oblivious to that? I should really get Hal's input on this. And maybe Jimmy's too. Or maybe I should just ask Georgia out.

"Georgia," I ask while standing outside her tent. "Hold on." I stand there waiting until she finally comes out. "What's up, Ben?" "Can I talk with you alone?" "Sure," she says before we walk towards the woods. "So... Um... Can I ask you something," I say uneasily. I've never asked someone out before so lets hope this goes well. "Of course, Ben." "Umm... I don't know how to ask so here it goes... Huh... Will-willyougooutwithme?" "Yes!" "Really?" "Yes! Yes! A million times yes!"

_**A/N: Hey, guys! So what do you think of this chapter? Have any ideas for upcoming chapters? Then just let me know!**_

_**ONE OR MORE REVIEWS AND I'LL UPDATE ASAP!**_


End file.
